English Project'
by ChopHipHop
Summary: Here we see the beginning of Jace and Clary's little 'relationship'. Yeah, it's just an 'English Project' ;) Enjoy!


**Hi guys! Well this is the first Chapter - 'English Project' - of my TMI FanFiction. I'm really sorry for any mistakes, its midnight and I'm tired but I really wanted to get it up! I really hope you enjoy it and it'd mean the world to me if you read and reviewed and followed.**

**I am hoping to become an author one day which is why I have Copyrighted my own work :) **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Clary sat on her bedroom floor, doodling in the corner of her sketch pad, unable to pick her brain for ideas. Without a warning, or even a knock, Jocelyn invited herself in and sat down next to her.  
'So how was school?' She asked. 'You came straight in here without saying anything. Is something bothering you?'  
'No, it was fine. I think.' Clary sighed.  
'You think?' Jocelyn asked.  
'Shocker right?' She giggled. 'No, there's a guy coming over in half an hour. We need to work on our English project.'  
'I thought you and Simon were project buddies?'  
'Yeah, well, we weren't paired up. Anyway, he's new, so could you leave for a couple of hours with Luke?'  
'Oh, and why is that? Is he hot?' Jocelyn joked.  
'Oh my god, you're so embarrassing,' Clary mumbled. 'So you're going out with Luke tonight! And please don't come back.'  
'Clary, I know you're sixteen and all, and I do know what 'English project' means,' Jocelyn hinted, using air quotes. 'But that doesn't mean you can slee-'  
'Mom! I am not having this conversation with you! Goodbye now!' Clary screeched, flushing bright red. Jocelyn got up and walked to the door, smirking to herself.  
'Okay. Just keep your phone on you. I'll be back around midnight.' And with that she shut the door, leaving Clary holding her tomato red face in her hands.

Clary tore her school clothes off in a hurry and searched her cupboard for something to wear. She finally decided on a long, grey shirt that she hung off one shoulder, and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. Hearing footsteps on the stairs up to her apartment, she quickly pulled her hair up into a messy bun and ran to the door.  
'Act natural!' She hissed to herself. Soon enough, two loud knocks echoed through the apartment, Clary counted to three, took a breath, and opened the door. There stood the guy that hadn't stopped racing through her mind. Jace Wayland. Correction: the gorgeous Jace Wayland. His beautiful blonde hair fell in the perfect way, and he looked at her with those piercingly golden eyes. He was leaning against her door frame so casually; it made her want him even more. 'Hey,' he greeted, casting a wicked grin her way. She felt herself blush.  
'Hi.' She replied oddly. The silence was officially awkward as she mentally cursed herself for not having the socially acceptable charismatic skills.  
'So…,' Jace started. 'Are you going to invite me in or do I have to beg?' Clary giggled and opened the door wider;  
'Sorry,' was about all she could say. Jace hung his jacket on the coat rack and made himself at home on her sofa with his feet up on the coffee table.  
'Where are your guardians?' He asked.  
'Oh, my mom's gone out with her friend. She won't be back until late, so we'll have plenty of time to work on our project.' Something about being in her own home with him made her so much more confident. It was only 5pm on a Friday night. This was going to be interesting.  
'Well then we pretty much have all night. We can go back to my place when you're mom gets back.' He said coolly, it almost gave her shivers. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. _Where was this going?_  
'Yeah, sure.' She replied with a smile.

'Okay,' Jace said. 'Enough with the project, we've been working for over 5 hours.'  
'We have not!' Clary laughed.  
'We have!' He smiled. 'I feel like death.' Just as Clary was about to reply, she jumped at the sound of her own ringtone, looking at her phone, she expected to see Jocelyn's name on the flashing screen, but instead she saw Simon's. She hit the answer key and held the phone up to her ear.  
'Hey,' she said.  
'Hey Clary, I was just wondering if I could come around later?' Simon asked.  
'Sorry, but I have to work on my project. Where's your partner anyway? Alec is it?'  
'I don't know. He left early to go somewhere with a sparkly dude. It doesn't matter, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye.'  
'See you.' Clary said slowly and ended the call. Whilst putting down her phone, she checked the time, and to her surprise Jace was right; the digital clock read 10:08.  
'Boyfriend?' Jace questioned, was that_ jealously_ in his voice?  
'No, that was just Simon.'  
'Oh, him, and that sparkly dude was Magnus, Alec's, my brother's, boyfriend.'  
'Cool,' she said, spinning her chair around to look at him. 'What do you want to do now then?' He smirked;  
'Honesty hour.' Clary looked at him, confused, but she just chuckled and agreed.

'So, it's my go again,' Jace stated. 'Are you a virgin?'  
'Yes I am.' Clary blushed. 'What about you?'  
'Oh... Yeah.'  
'Lies!' Clary exclaimed loudly. 'You've probably been with loads of girls, you can't be a virgin.'  
'Well I am. I'm not ashamed of it Clary.'  
'Good for you.' She smiled. 'My go. Okay, what would you rather be doing right now? Anything at all.'  
'I don't know.' He said without hesitation.  
'C'mon! I know you'd rather be doing something other than this. Wouldn't you rather be with a pretty girl, or on an island?' She said quietly.  
'Actually you're right.'  
'So what is it?' She coaxed.  
'I'd rather be kissing you.' He whispered, meeting her shy gaze.

She didn't know how it happened, or how long it had been, but she found herself and Jace kissing on the sofa. Not one of those quick kisses, but the deep, satisfying ones that mean something. She had no idea Jace felt that way about her, it was weird to believe, but now she was making out with him. They broke the kiss, and she felt Jace smile against her lips.

'Finally,' he whispered, and she mentally agreed. 'Come on, let's go to my place.'

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon so stay tuned! Ahaha.**

**Reviews really do help, so if you're feeling nice, please leave one!**

**Thank you! See you soon! :D**

_DISCLAMIER; All names belong to Cassandra Clare, but I have changed around the story. The actual story line is my own, and is protected with copyright._

_I deleted the old version of this story as the writing went all weird, so this has been updated. Enjoy!_


End file.
